Clean Sweep
by The Little Things In Life
Summary: Everyone remember that moment at the end of 2x11 when the members of Oversight were authorizing the trigger of Clean Sweep so it could be activated? I was wondering what on earth could be going through their heads as they did that. So I wrote it. A little oneshot of Roger Trenton, a member of Oversight, and his thoughts as he's authorizing mass murder.


**I know, I know. I would be updating Sascha today. I was going to I swear, but after rewatching Sanctuary (yes, I'm rewatching Nikita in its amazing entirety for the umpteenth time, don't judge me) I just got stuck with this little plotbunny and it wouldn't let me write anything else.**

**I thought, those members of Oversight, they're about to use that trigger to cause mass murder and don't even show remorse. What in the world is going through their heads? So I wrote the thoughts of Roger Trenton as he did what he was supposed to do.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

ASSET LIQUIDATION PROTOCOL, Roger Trenton, member of Oversight and father of two, read on the tiny screen. Below that, smaller letters. PLEASE ENTER AUTHORISATION CODE. Simple instructions, unfeeling words explaining to the reader how to initiate the mass murder. Any idiot could follow them, activate the process. Of course, he was no idiot. He knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't revel in commanding the death of over three hundred people, nor was he repulsed by it. He simply didn't care.

Roger typed in his five-digit authorisation code, not needing to pause to think about the numbers or check them on a piece of paper. He didn't have them written on a piece of paper. That would be an unnecessary potential security breach, any anyway, those numbers were seared into his mind forever. 07115. The seventh of November nineteen eighty-five. His elder daughter's birthday. Kayla. She was twenty-seven now. Bruce had warned Roger, warned all members not to use a logical number which could be guessed, but hey, you only got one chance to type in the code. If you got it wrong, the trigger went into lockdown and that was that. What were the odds of someone guessing that one date, that one code on the first try? Besides, who would ever get close enough to the case to even attempt at unlocking it, besides of course the members of Oversight? No one. So Roger figured his daughter's birthday would make for a safe enough authorisation code.

Such a simple series of numbers. 07115. And yet, it held so much power. To power to start the process. The power to liquidate the facility. The power to cause over three hundred deaths. He didn't care about any one of those three hundred-odd people. They were all murderers anyway, plucked from death row, good for nothing but to be turned into better murderers, who would kill only when commanded. Outlaws. Deniable assets, expendable agents, useful for a few years only to be thrown out with the trash after they'd lost their edge. Or as soon as they started to pose a threat. To national security, to Percy or more recently Amanda, to Oversight itself, it didn't matter. When the assassins would start to snap at the hand that fed them, they'd be put down like the rabid dogs they were.

A bullet to the brain and a Cleaner, that was their fate. All of the agents' fates, eventually. Except for the three hundred that were in Division right now, those would get a lungful of nerve toxin and a tomb capable of resisting an atom bomb attack.

The Clean Sweep, they had dubbed it.

And not for no reason; it would clean him, Bruce, Madeline and Phillip of all the lies and deaths and secrets of the past. Not that Roger cared about the deaths, of course, they were only the expendable agents chosen for a certain mission which had proved too hard for them. Should've trained better. So he didn't care about the deaths, but the secrets and lies were a whole different story. His wife had been wondering about all those top-secret meetings, and he didn't like having to lie to her even if it was for her own safety. But the Clean Sweep would stop all that. No more lies. No more secrets.

BIOMETRICS ACCESS REQUIRED [ROGER TRENTON].

The lock Percy used for his precious black boxes used needles to get to the blood of whoever was trying to unlock them. Roger hated the former and always got slightly queasy at the sight of the latter; he was glad they had eventually decided against a biometrics lock working like Percy's. He pressed his thumb on the pad – PLEASE PLACE YOUR THUMB ON THE PAD FOR IDENTITY CONFIRMATION, it said – had waited for the scanner to confirm that he was indeed Roger Trenton, member of Oversight, father of two. The letters on the screen above the pad changed; they now read APPROVED. Good.

Roger stepped aside, making way for the man standing behind him. It now was Phillip's turn to approve of and authorise mass murder.

* * *

**Leave me your thoughts! Reviews make my day!**


End file.
